Reckless
by LooneyJRM
Summary: As an attempt to strengthen the law enforcement, Chief Bogo and an old academy friend created the ZBI, the Zootopia Bureau of Investigation. What happens when these two organizations butt heads, during a serial murder investigation of Zootopia's upcoming beauty queen contestants for Ms. Zootopia?
1. Prologue: Introduction to the ZBI

**Author's Note:** I got inspired from way too much Criminal Minds and Beauty Queen Murders XD I really enjoyed and got inspired by Zootopia, and I wanted to try my hand at fanfiction again :D I hope you guys enjoy! I'll upload as soon as I can.

* * *

As far as law enforcement goes in Zootopia. There's a lot more than meets the eye. The police department is the most well-known law enforcing authority in this well diverse city where crime can arise at any given time. They do a pretty bang-up job to...but there is a lot going on behind the scenes now than before. A department developed specifically to investigate underground crime that has yet to hit the mainstream media.

We alert the ZPD of wanted criminals in the area or report of any suspicious characters. We assist our fellow ZPD officers in very high prioritized and personal cases. One that may cause endangerment to the rest of Zootopia. Ever since the infamous missing mammal case, the mayor and Chief Bogo have decided to develop a secret service to help solve cases like the missing mammals and hopefully not have it go on for as long.

With Chief Bogo and his long time friend Director Griz. The ZBI was born. The Zootopia Bureau of Investigation. My name's Agent Cassidy Vulpes. I am one of the first agents of the ZBI and their very first and only fox agent. This is the story of one of many collaborative cases between ZPD and ZBI.


	2. Chapter 1: A Reckless Agent

"Mr. Braxton Wood, you are under arrest for illegal transportation and handling of illegal narcotics." I stated as I handcuffed the rugged beaver as I began reading his rights.

My partner and I were in the Rainforest District catching a perp we've been tracking down for a few days. I put him in the car and with a satisfactory slap of the police car door, our job was done. For now anyway.

Spencer Pygmy, my partner jumped up on my shoulder. Spence is a light tan jerboa with dark green eyes and a chipped right ear. He wore a buttoned up black shirt and black pants.

"Great job as always, partner." He held up his paw, "gimme one!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I pressed my index finger against his paw.

"Ready to call it a night, Spence?"

"You bet, Cass. What're you gonna do when you get home?" He hopped over to our car and got in the passenger seat.

"Sleep, sleep, maybe grab a bite, oh, and sleep. You?" I began to head back out of the Rainforest District.

"Not gonna lie, that doesn't sound bad, at all!" He exclaimed. "Well, my sleepy fox partner. I plan on doing some catching up on being a dad...but sleep is definitely on the list."

"How is the missus and the kids, anyway?" I asked.

"They're hanging in there. But I can tell it's taking a toll on the kids. They miss me. I miss them like crazy. I know they know I'm an agent for ZBI and have a very important job. But they don't hardly know the dad that I can be."

My heart went out to him. He deserved to be with his family. Not everyone gets the chance to create their own and live out their lives with them. Time is flying by as well, and his kids won't hardly have any fond childhood memories of him. He often joked about how he couldn't blink before the kids celebrate another birthday after a case or two. Spence and I have been working together for three years now. Non-stop. He likely only got to see his family maybe a few weeks per year.

I sighed. "How about I cut you a deal, Spene?"

He scoffed. "Forget about it, Cassidy. I'm your partner. I signed a contract. I signed up for this-"

"But you didn't sign up to be completely disconnected from your family..." I interjected.

There was a swift arrival of silence that came over us. Only the soft buzz of a low volumes radio playing.

Spencer sighed. "I know when I signed up for this job. I was making a sacrifice. One I was willing to make. I wanted to work somewhere where I can help make Zootopia a safer place. For every mammal, for my children."

"What kind of partner would I be? Just leaving you to solve a case alone? Granted there's Jess and Andy, but they're already assigned partners. Working on a case right now as a matter of fact. Besides, three's a crowd, as they say."

I sighed. "I understand, but please. Let me work something out with Director Griz. I'll team up with some officers at the ZPD or something. It's about time they became more aware about us, anyhow..please? Let me thank you for being the best damn partner I ever had."

"Bu-"

"Ah, shush. Thank me by going home and being the amazing father I know you are. Just like I know you're an amazing partner."

Spencer sighed. "You'd really do that, wouldn't you?"

"Consider it done, my jumpy jerboa partner of mine." I shot him a quick smile.

He sighed again in defeat. Pretty soon we hit the city limits. The sun was already down by this point. Before heading home I got Spencer and I some food and stopped by the ZBI office where we went our separate ways.

"Good night, Spence. I'm gonna go talk to Griz now. You take care, tell the family I said hey and give them hugs and kisses from me!" I hollered to him as he began walking away towards his car.

"Will do. You get some sleep, all right? Don't spend too much time talking to the boss! I'll see you later, Cassidy."

"Better be on the sidewalk walking those kids to a playground or taking the wife out and not to work!" I laughed as I headed inside the station to talk to our boss.

Yep, Director Montgomery Griz. A towering grizzly bear with rich brown chocolate fur. He had maroon eyes and wore a gray tuxedo and a disheveled maroon tie. He was filling out some paperwork when I knocked on his door and entered the room.

"Oh, Agent Vulpes! I see you and Pygmy caught Mr. Wood! Nice efficient job as always.."

"Thank you, sir. In speaking of Agent Pygmy. I was wondering if, you could. With my reassurance, let him take a vacation?"

Director Griz looked up from his papers and over his glasses up at me. He put down his pen and took off his glasses. I now have captured his full attention. Leaning back in his office chair. He waited on me to continue.

"Mr. Griz. Agent Pygmy is the father of five and has been married for over five years..."

"I know this, Vulpes.."

"I know but.."

"But..?"

"He hardly has ever got to show that to his family. His kids know how important his job is and what all he does for the city. But they don't know him, as a father." I found myself repeating Ben's exact words. They had so much truth and meaning. The fact that his own kids will only see him as an agent. A protector of Zootopia. Albeit what can they say about him as a father, if he's never around?

"He's been the best damn partner I could ever ask for. He deserves time with his family. While his kids are still young and growing up."

Director Griz sighed as he clasped his paws together and leaned forward on his desk. "I understand your request for Pygmy, but what about you?"

"I can handle a case myself! And if anything I'll team up with Agent Doe or Agent Scroggins. Or some officer from the ZPD that may need some help." I exclaimed.

"It's not that I doubt that you can't it's just a risk I can't risk taking with you. Getting hurt, causing trouble. You may do good work Vulpes, but you can be quite reckless at times."

"But I get the job done. That's all that matters. How did this come back to me, anyhow? This is about Pygmy."

"Your partner. Someone to look after you. Keep your head clear and rational.."

I was taken aback. Irrational was I? "Are you claiming I'm irrational?"

"Yes, especially when your emotions run high...and vengeance takes over."

"One time, one time, and it was for a damn good reason! He ruined my life, Director!"

"I'm just worried about you, Vulpes." Griz slammed his paw down on on his desk. "Pygmy, Spencer...he just always seemed to know how to reach out to you. Clear your your head. Something I clearly can't do."

"Well, you do run a private organization. It would make sense that you aren't very social, Director Griz." I smirked.

He slightly chuckled. I was trying to ease the tension and change the subject from my past. It's been a year already. Why can't mammals just put the past in the past. Instead of holding these grudges.

Fear. That's why. It always seems to come back to being the fear of something or someone.

"That's true, Vulpes. Good point. I just...I know you're probably thinking I'm just trying to save my tail since I'm technically responsible for all of my agents. Much like how Bogo is responsible for the ZPD."

That's exactly what I was thinking. See? Fear? Griz would have fear of losing his job.

"But that's not the reason...you're an amazing agent. One of the very best, one of the first that started the ZBI. I care about your well being. Agent Doe and Agent Scroggins are already working on a case now. There's not much else going on as far as we can tell."

I sighed. "Sir, with all due respect. I appreciate your concern. But I just want you to give Pygmy sometime off to be with his family. And not just a week. A week is like a day, in a kid's mind."

"And considering all you two have accomplished, and the fact that there's no more cases. I'll see to it that he has vacation...he does deserve it. Just because the rest of don't have much family doesn't mean we ought to keep him from his..."

"Exactly sir.." I agreed.

Director Griz sighed as he rubbed his temples. He looked over to the clock, as did I. Holy shit it's already 12:30 a.m.

"All right, fine. I'll give Agent Pygmy an adjustable open break period of three months. How does that sound?"

My eyes widened. "Yes! That's perfect! Thank you, Direct-"

"But," he interjected. "There's some conditions..."

"Firstly, I called it adjustable, because he is permitted to come back to work whenever he wants to or feels the need to. Secondly, should a case come up and I assign you, I will give you a choice to partner up with a ZPD officer or with our other two agents. Although...we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves and others in this organization."

"Yes sir, that is fine. I figured it was about time the ZPD became aware about us. It would make things more simpler. So there's no conflict if we were to never butt heads in a case...after all we're all after the same thing."

"And you're precisely right, Vulpes. But let me tell you, I will only assign a case to you if I see you fit. If I think you can handle it...Understood?"

"Sir, again, I have to disag-"

"Understood, Vulpes?!" He snarled annoyingly.

I lowered my head. I started shaking it and turning away from him and headed to the door. "You do one thing, one damn thing you felt in your heart was right. It could've happened a year ago or twenty years ago. But mammals tend to hold a grudge." I turned away from him, irritated. "Good night, Director Griz. Thank you for your time and consideration."

With that I left and headed home.


	3. Chapter 2: Just a Job to Do

It had been a few weeks since my late night meeting with Director Griz. I told Spence the news the following morning. While he was overjoyed, as was his wife and his kids in the background during the call. Spencer was too concerned about me. I told him how everything would be all right.

There wasn't even a case for me to work on. Director Griz ended up practically giving everyone some time off. However, it didn't stop Spencer from calling me every now and then to check in. Spence is pretty much the only one with a family of his own to attend to and raise.

Agents Jessica Doe and Andrew Scroggins have their parents. Jessica has a younger sister and Andrew is an only child. All I had was my older brother, Todd. He lived out in the country, working with another fox out in the Burrows. He was never much for the city life we were raised in from our adolescent years to adulthood. Todd especially didn't like being in the city after the tragedy our family endured.

Out of the blue, I decided to call him up. Just to check in.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Cass? Is that you?"

"Yep, Todd the Pod. It's your little sis, the Vix. What're you up to?" I inquired.

He chuckled at my reference to our given childhood nicknames for each other.

"Oh, nothing much. Just doing some inventory for Gideon. I hadn't heard from ya in awhile. I've thought about calling...But with you being an agent and all. I reckoned you would be busy.."

"Yeah, I have been. But things have started to calm down now here in the city." I informed, with some pride in my voice.

"I'm glad to hear. It's because of my badass little sister. Kicking ass and taking names! I'm sure you'd make Mom and Pop proud."

I smiled. "Thanks, bro. And I'm not alone, you still gotta give my partner Spence some credit.."

"Oh right. Well in that case I assume you kick the ass and he takes the names?"

I laughed. "Yeah pretty much, but hey, someone's gotta do it!"

"Indeed and who better than you two."

I wish he could see how much he made me smile, no matter what mood I'm in or what day I'm having.

"So, you still hanging in there?" He asked seriously.

I sighed. "Yeah, I am. It's been over three years, but, it still bothers me sometimes. I mean, it's what motivates me to keep doing what I'm doing."

"That's good. Just keep putting it that way. In whatever, p-positive light that you can. If I even said that right. Sorry Cass."

"Don't worry, Todd the Pod. I know what you're trying to say. And I appreciate the support." I assured him.

"That's what we gotta do for one another, Cass the Vix. It's my job just as much as it is yours. I'm glad you called. I was starting to get worried about you. I never could figure out what was going on in your head."

"Sometimes I wonder myself, bro. How I come to the thoughts myself... How I come to the thoughts and conclusions that I do. But no worries, I'm fine. Just lounging on my couch, catching up on some long overdue sleep."

He chuckled. "That's good. That's good to hear."

"How've you been holding up?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Still trying to kinda, move in here. It's not quite what home is like, but I think it'll do me some good. Gideon and his folks are treating me amazingly. Giving me room and board, as well as a decent paying job...A job that occupies my mind elsewhere out here and not in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the city." He explained.

"I'm glad that you're trying to find some solstice, Todd. It's good to hear we're both making it out okay."

"We're foxes," he said. "We, like others, have to make do with what we got."

I nodded, sighing. "Ain't that the truth. Well, I think I'm gonna get up and pretend like I have a life outside of being an agent. So...I'll talk to you later, Todd the Pod. I love you."

"All right, don't get into too much trouble. Be safe, love you too, Cass the Vix." With that we both hung up.

I got up for my living room sofa, grabbed my jacket, and got my phone. With that I was off...

I've been walking throughout Zootopia for awhile. Being an agent for three years has certainly made me seeing other animals in a different light. Most animals are usually pretty observant to a fault, to begin with. It's an instinct to be aware of our surroundings. Lately, since becoming an agent I've become more observant than before. I've started noticing more details, deducting mammals and their motives.

I would take on account their expressions. Based on that, what they must be thinking, their intentions. It was for fun, coming up with stories and backgrounds for mammals I'd pass by. I still do it from time to time. I sat down on a bench to do more of my mammal watching. It wasn't too long before I came upon a suspicious character and two fairly amusing ones.

A rascal little weasel was about to get away with stealing something. Until a pair of ZPD's finest engaged in chase after the weasel.

Yep, good ol' Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. I hadn't met them yet, but have heard a lot about them. Especially Nick. He made quite the impression on us foxes. Proved to others that we can do good, we're not always untrustworthy or conniving. I would be lying if I said he didn't motivate me a bit to become an agent. He inspired a lot of us, especially my little brother...

* * *

I would go and help the two unlikely duo out, but this is more their domain. Also I don't think Bogo has yet informed them of ZBI. No sense in butting in and cause clash of clans here. ZBI has been unknown, for the most part, to the public for three years. It was a bit of an experiment to strengthen law enforcement. I got word of it when Director Griz took me in and offered me the opportunity.

Wilde and Hopps finally caught their thief before he made the slip into Rodentia. Which the residents were thankful for. I smiled, I wouldn't mind working a case with them one day. As the two drove off with their suspect captive. I decided to go get something to eat. After my lunch, I decided to head back to my apartment.

 _Beep beep_

I grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket to see I got an email from Director Griz.

 **Subject: 2 Miss. Zootopia Beauty Queen Contestants Found Dead- REPORT TO BASE ASAP**

I opened the email, as I started walking faster in the direction of my apartment. Apparently they were just found dead this evening. The two contestants were roommates in a local hotel. Both came from Tundra Town. Both were adolescent females. One was an arctic fox named Stella and the other a polar bear named Susan.

I sighed in contempt. I finally got into my car and headed to the base as quick as I could. There hasn't been a murder in Zootopia, since...well I reckon since before it was made illegal. I wasn't too sure how it all would play out at the base. If Director Griz will give me the case. Surely he would if he sent me the news article and recently made case file. He was giving me a chance hopefully, to show him that he can trust me with something bigger than drug busts or cybercrimes.

Besides; fighting for justice, solving crimes, and kicking ass, is just a job I do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the relatively slow-paced short chapters. I'm trying to get a schedule of posting two chapters at once whenever I get two done, but with AP exams and tests coming up. I'm not too sure I can fulfill that goal. So I'll post as soon as I ever finish a certain chapter and made sure I proofread it and post it. Thank you all for your cooperation and patience. It's fully appreciated and I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! :D


End file.
